


Who's This?

by Sweetsy813



Series: Who's this? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: You left five years ago and Bucky never thought he'd see you again until today.I wrote this a long time ago. thought I'd post it since I'm stuck in my house.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Who's this? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Re-meet

Bucky looked back and forth between the two different types of beef. He couldn't remember what type of meat Steve had said he wanted. He had said it was beef... But... Seasoned a certain way or something. 

Someone bent over next to him and picked up a package of chicken breasts. “The one seasoned with Hawaiian flavored bbq. That's really good if you need help.” The woman smiled at him as she put the chicken in her cart.

Bucky sadly recognized her right away. The agent he had fallen madly in love with, but her memory ended being erased for a reason he was never told. She smiled at him with her green eyes sparkling. For a split second, he thought she actually remembered him. He knew that would never be true.

“Have we met?” She asked. “You look so familiar.”

“No, I think I would remember you.” He mumbled and then blushed realizing he said that out loud. He held his metal arm out to shake her hand but put it down quickly when he saw he put the wrong arm out. “I'm Bucky…”

“I know. You’re new to the Avengers right?” He nodded. “Wow. That must be fun. I've always wanted to join you guys.”

“You could if you really wanted.” He smiled, cursing himself for saying that.  _ She probably had her reason for leaving. _

“I would in a heartbeat if my life wasn't already full-”

“Momma…” A tiny voice said next to Bucky making him jump and look down at a little boy. Maybe at least my 3 years old who looked exactly like he did as a child. “Can we get these?” He held a box of cookies up to her. He looked like he was having trouble holding the box.

“Sweetie, we haven't finished the box I got last week. Let's finish those before we get more.” She took the box and put it on a nearby shelf. “Sorry. He kind of interrupted but-”

“Whoa.” The little boy said looking at Bucky’s metal hand. “Does your hand sweat in that?”

“James!” She hissed and picked him up, putting him in the seat of the cart. “I'm so sorry!”

“It's totally fine. One day he'll realize there's no hand in it. James?” He asked her.

“I don't know what made me pick it. I always thought it was cute.” She ruffled his brown hair and smiled at the toddler. “Anyway, I should let you finish your meat picking.” 

She started to push the cart away when he stopped her. “Wait!” She stopped and peeked at him over her shoulder. “You think there's any way we can go get coffee or something. James is more than welcome to come.” His cheeks turned red. “Wait, is that normal to say? Do people even still go get a cup of coffee? I'm a little rusty at this.” 

The girl smiled, “James and I will be at the coffee shop by that ugly Stark building. It's near his preschool. At 8:30 tomorrow morning. Join us?” 

“Uh... Yes! Yeah! I'll definitely be there.” 

She giggled softly, “see ya then Bucky.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”


	2. Coffee

Bucky showed up an hour early before meeting her. By the time she even showed up, he had finished three cups of coffee. 

“Bucky?” A voice asked, making him jump up. He turned around to see her holding James who was still asleep with his head on her shoulder. He had on this little captain America zip up hoodie on that looks like Steve’s mission gear. “Oh good. You found the right place. On the way here I realized there were like five other coffee shops.” 

“No! This is the first one I came to.” He said, pulling the chair out for her and letting her sit down. “He's not a morning person, I take it.” Bucky said gesturing to the passed out toddler. 

“No. And neither are you apparently.” She gestured to the empty cups. “I also realized yesterday I left without telling you my name.” She held out her free hand to shake Bucky’s, “I'm Josephine but everyone calls me Joey.” 

Bucky shook her hand with a strong grip. “James Barnes, everyone calls me Bucky.”

Joey’s eyes got wide. “Your name is James?” He nodded sipping his coffee. “That's so funny! All the history books just have you as Bucky Barnes. I assumed that was your first name. In my high school American history class, I thought your parents were weird for naming their child Bucky.” She stopped talking and looked back at him blushing. “I'm sorry. Was that rude?”

Bucky started laughing. “That's not rude at all. It was them that gave me the nickname. I tried to drop it but then I met Steve… and he kept using it after he heard my sister say it once.”

“You had a sister?” Joey asked looking up at him.

“I still do, she's just really old now, but first; do you want a coffee or something? My treat.” Bucky said, pulling out his wallet.

“You don't have to do that.” She said, reaching in her purse. Bucky reached down and took her hand. 

“Seriously. I asked you out for coffee. Not the other way around.” Joey blushed but sat back and let him get in line after asking what she wanted. 

“Momma…?” James sat his head up and yawned. “Are we at the coffee shop?” He asked, looking around.

“We are. Do you want apple juice?” He nodded and put his head back down on her shoulder.

Joey turned around to ask Bucky to grab a juice but when she looked at him he showed her he had already grabbed one. He grinned as he picked up her drink and James’s juice and walked over to her. 

“How did you know?” She asked. 

Bucky kept grinning and put the Straw in the juice and placed it in front of James. “When I was little the first thing I wanted whenever I woke up was juice. And this place only has apple juice.” He looked at Joey’s drink. “Hot chocolate?” 

She blushed and took a sip. “It's good. And caffeine hurts my stomach.” Bucky smiled because he knew all of this. He never forgot anything about her. 

“May I ask something?” Bucky asked. As she sipped her hot chocolate and smiled at him nodding. “What happened to his father?” She looked at him confused. “I'm sorry if I shouldn't have asked that.” 

“No, it's fine. It's kinda weird, but I don’t remember his father. I was in a very bad accident and I lost my memory. But that was the day I found out I was pregnant with this little guy.” She moved her bangs back and showed Bucky a huge scar that started at her right temple and went up into her hair. “The doctors told me that I had been hit by a drunk driver.” 

Bucky looked at her sadly. He knew the truth. 

* * *

_ “Bucky!” Josephine yelled to Bucky as he was walking out of the gym at the Avengers facility.  _

_ He spun around and hugged her tightly. “Hey, I was looking for you.”  _

_ “I have something to tell you.” She looked so excited she was practically jumping up and down. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ She opened her mouth but was cut off before she could talk. “Joe!” Steve yelled, making both Bucky and Josephine jumps. “I'm pretty sure you have a mission you are supposed to leave on right now.” Steve patted her on the back and made her start moving towards the hanger.  _

_ “Stevie! She said she had to tell me something.” Bucky said, throwing his arms up. _

_ “She can tell you later. It's just an intel mission I promise.” Steve winked at Bucky as she turned to look at Bucky as well.  _

_ “I'll see you after I promise.” She blew him a kiss and gave him a huge grin. “I love you!”  _

_ Bucky blushed and started to grin without knowing it. “I love you too.”  _

_ The next morning Bucky had known something was wrong when he woke up and she was not laying in bed with him.  _

_ “Where’s Joey?” He asked Steve who was sitting alone in the kitchen.  _

_ “I need you to sit down, Buck.” He said sipping a glass of what looked like alcohol.  _

_ “No. Where's Josephine?” _

_ Steve took a long breath, “last night on the mission. We were ambushed. Hydra, they had someone on their team who was enhanced. She got ahold of Joe and showed her something. I don't know. But once I got her out of the Enhanced grip she was begging to have her memory erased.”  _

_ Bucky sat down next to Steve in shock. “What did Joey get shown?”  _

_ “I have no idea. But the enhancement took her memory. It left a huge gash on the side of her head. I just got back from dropping her off at the ER. I said she was a civilian who got in the crossfires when I was trying to stop a drunk driver.” _

_ “I have to go see her!” Bucky started to get up.  _

_ “Sit down James!” Steve yelled. “She won't remember you. Or me. Working with us.” Bucky felt like he was going to cry. He felt… angry. He wanted to punch something as hard as he could. “Did you know she was planning on leaving?” Steve added shocking Bucky even more. _

_ “When I reported the mission the director told me she had planned on leavening in a couple of weeks. Maybe that's what she wanted to tell you.” Steve looked at his best friend. “I'm sorry Buck. I should have had her off the mission-”  _

_ “If she had kept it a secret to why she was leaving she probably had a good reason. Maybe it's better this way. If she doesn't remember us. She'll be able to focus on healing more than anything.” Bucky felt numb. _

_ “I'm sorry pal.” Steve sighed. “You really loved her.” _

* * *

“Bucky…” He looked up at Joey. “I have to get James to school.” 

“It's nearby right?” Bucky asked, grabbing his coat. “I'll walk with you.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked standing up. 

“Of course. I'm hiding from Steve anyway. At least if he catches me he'll see I have a very beautiful excuse.” 

Josephine blushed and looked down as James looked at her worried, “Momma, are you sick? Your face is red.” 


End file.
